


Man Without a Home

by sonneta



Category: Fringe
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonneta/pseuds/sonneta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's thoughts post-Marionette.  Existential life crisis, party of one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man Without a Home

At night, Peter lay awake, his thoughts zipping around his brain. He could hardly believe how quickly things had changed - how quickly he'd gone from the lowest of lows to the highest of highs, and right back down again.

Peter had never felt like he belonged anywhere - except for that brief moment in Olivia's embrace. He couldn't count the time he'd been with the Alternate Olivia - it may have felt right at the time, but now he knew it to be a horrific parody of the real thing.

Now, his brain couldn't stop trying to work out where he belonged, exactly. Peter had spent most of his life having the ultimate Existential Life Crisis - which he now recognized was due to having been in the wrong universe for most of his life. But, he knew he didn't belong in his birth universe, either.

And the person he was supposed to belong with, who had said that he belonged with her... well, he'd screwed that one up. The other Olivia had seen to that.

Peter truly was a man without a home, now. In a way, he supposed he'd always been. The difference was that now, he knew exactly what he was missing.


End file.
